


【雷吉斯/杰洛特】吸血的秘密（PWP 吸血play慎入！）

by DoloresM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【雷吉斯/杰洛特】吸血的秘密（PWP 吸血play慎入！）

“我以为你会喜欢背后位。”杰洛特躺在床上等着雷吉斯给他脱衣服，正确来说是盔甲，而这总是会困扰到这位吸血鬼。  
“是什么给你了这种想法。”雷吉斯皱了皱眉，慢条斯理地把盔甲一部分一部分的卸下来。  
“我以为蝙蝠是犬科？”  
“蝙蝠科，你的确需要补补知识了。”雷吉斯示意杰洛特抬起头方便散开他的辫子。“我们长得一点也不像犬科。”  
“好吧，像吸血蝙蝠，面目可憎——呜……”雷吉斯低头轻轻啃咬着猎魔人的乳头，没有出血，他不想在前戏突然兽性爆发。“人类在饥饿和打架的时刻同样面目可憎。”他辩解，并快速地剥下了那条紧身裤。  
“我真惊讶，是什么说服你穿上了紧身裤。”雷吉斯把獠牙移向了杰洛特的脖颈，一只手架住了对方的腿，另一只手则握住了对方的阴茎。  
“女巫集会……呜……希瑞让我……天我不想在这时候……”吸血鬼的手活相当不错，杰洛特艰难地喘息着并压抑着自己的呻吟，他倒是不介意雷吉斯在这四百年和谁磨炼了自己的床技，至少他目前是受益者。  
“那我们来聊点别的。”吸血鬼偏冰冷的手指灵活地用力刮了一下龟头，猎魔人颤抖着弓起了背，偏过头咬紧了牙关。“比如上次在墓穴里发现的合葬墓？”  
“天杀的，你能不能赶快办正事！”杰洛特推了一下雷吉斯的肩膀，吸血鬼抬起头来看他，同时还伸出舌头轻舔了一下对方的脖颈，引得猎魔人又是一阵微微的颤抖。  
“没想到你在性事上会是个性急的人，杰洛特。”一只手指灵活地插入了白狼的后穴，微长的指甲划过肠肉引起了剧烈的收缩。  
“给我……收收你的爪子……”猎魔人的呼吸频率彻底被打乱了，散发遮挡了他的部分视线，想要咬住自己的手腕却被雷吉斯握着两只手臂绑在了床头上。“你年轻时……唔……的性癖？”  
“不，因为你的多动症太严重。”雷吉斯把第三根手指伸进去扩张的时候杰洛特已经不再说话，而是尽力控制自己的呻吟了。灵活的手指在肠道里抠挖刺戳着，直到身下的人突然弓起了腰，细小的惊呼从唇缝漏了出来。  
“哦。”雷吉斯说，他抽出了手指，猎魔人金黄色的瞳孔收紧着看向了他。“我估计，我得一下子进去，你才会没力气打我。”  
吸血鬼轻松地挺腰长驱直入，他不需要太大的力气，过度反而可能玩坏这个人类。杰洛特僵硬地昂起了脖子，青色的血管明显地突起。惊呼全被压制在了喉咙深处，还是太疼了，猎魔人咬紧牙近乎窒息。  
雷吉斯在一挺到底的时候停下等待对方适应，他听到了一声细微的喘息，还有一声哽咽，雷吉斯架起了杰洛特的双腿，他把阴茎完全抽出，将龟头抵在了后穴处，然后在猎魔人提起力气骂他之前又全数顶入，吸血鬼如愿以偿地获得了身下人痉挛般的轻颤。  
正戏的时候两人都不多话，杰洛特则是为了尊严而忙于压抑呻吟，雷吉斯只是沉迷把杰洛特操到失声。他加大了一丝力气，微微换了一个角度顶在了猎魔人肠道的敏感处。  
“操！”杰洛特失声喊了出来，在意识到之后咬紧了嘴唇不再发声。吸血鬼咬了咬他的耳垂，“我今晚达成了一个心愿了。”紧接着就是一阵快速的操干，一次次都死死抵住敏感点让猎魔人痉挛着窒息，雷吉斯在杰洛特快要高潮的节点上用手指堵住了他的尿道，换来了一个凶狠地瞪视。  
“稍等片刻。”吸血鬼终于是露出了他的獠牙，锋利地穿刺了猎魔人颈部的血管，血液迅速从伤口离开身体，疼痛和眩晕一同袭击了杰洛特，几声气音从喉咙里窜逃出来，直到雷吉斯加大了啃咬的力度。  
“唔啊……额等……等下……”杰洛特扭动了下身体想要摆脱对方，结果却被对方凶狠地挺腰折腾得软下了身子，獠牙拔出了瞬间，雷吉斯松开了钳制着对方阴茎的手，刺眼的白光在猎魔人眼前乍现，他听见了自己的呻吟，但他早就无心理会。

“你的唾液里有迷药。”  
“止痛成分，我的朋友，这个迷药有着本质的区别。”  
“不管怎样，明令禁止你再吸我的血。”杰洛特当着雷吉斯的面喝了两瓶黑血，吸血鬼挑眉看着他这种幼稚的行为，结果只有杰洛特被魔药恶心到铁青了脸。  
“我们说好了的，昆特牌我赢了所以我可以提出任何条件。”  
“我以为你戒血了！”  
“不，这只是一种高潮的方式，而且你相当享受。”  
“我一点也不！好了滚回你的公墓，短期内我不想见到你。”  
“我会煮茶等你回来的，在你忙完那什么葡萄园的工作之后。”

然而这之后雷吉斯还是禁欲了相当长的时间。感谢丹德里恩把杰洛特骗走去了诺维格瑞。

 

END


End file.
